Snow Storms and Truck Stops
by djlee6
Summary: Kyle asks Christophe to give him a ride to Denver, only to have them get caught in a snow storm. How will they ever pass the time? Kyle/Christophe...rated for later content if ppl review
1. Chapter 1

to make up for my delay on We Meet Again, here's a KylexChristophe fic!

enjoy!

ooooooooooo

He couldn't concentrate. No doubt that if the delectable redhead next to him ever accompanied him on a mission, he'd be dead within minutes...if he lasted THAT long!

And this alone was a bad situation: snow was coming down and Christophe was having a hard time dividing his attention between the road and Kyle, all while trying to mask his semi-hard cock as he watched Kyle play with his curls.

"Gettin' bad out, huh?" Kyle said finally, breaking the silence.

Christophe snapped to attention. "Oui, eet is..." Very intelligent...

Kyle frowned to himself, oblivious to Christophe's arousal. "Maybe we should stop somewhere...There was a sign a little bit ago that said there was a rest stop around here,"

"A truck stop?"

Kyle shrugged. "Better than crashing into a tree, or god forbid another car," he mumbled.

Christophe would have argued...He would have been stubborn and claimed that this weather was nothing, that he had seen worse...He would have...

If this was Gregory...

But no, this was Kyle and Christophe could never seem to say no to Kyle...

"Oui...zhat may be for ze best..." Mentally, he was facepalming himself. _You stupid fuck! What a stupid fucking reply!_

Without further word, Christophe pulled the van into the empty lot and shut turned off the engine, the sudden sound of the wind and snow increasing dramatically outside of the van that stayed surprisingly warm for the time being.

Sighing loudly, Tophe broke the silence between the two of them. "Vell, looks like eet is getting vorse..."

Kyle nodded lamely. "Kenny said it might storm, but it wasn't supposed to hit until late tonight...We might be here a while..."

_Great, _thought Christophe. _Just what I need. To be trapped in the middle of a snow storm with you taunting me by posing there all sexily, just begging to be taken..._

In reality, Kyle was doing nothing more than pulling a small blanket from his bag next to the seat, but in the Frenchman's mind, Kyle could make anything look good.

How in the hell did he even wind up in this mess?

Oh wait...now it was all coming back...

FLASHBACK...

His cell began to ring-the classic tone as he never bothered to have a song set. He was about to growl in frustration as he set his razor down and pciked up the annoyance, but his hate was replaced with nervousness as he read a single name: Kyle.

Of course what you may not expect was that he learned from that girl Bebe how to make one of those stupid hearts using your cell, so it actually read: Kyle 3

Not what you'd expect from a mercenary, huh?

Taling a deep breath and clearing his throat, he answered...

But forgot to say something since his fogged mind was being retarded as hell.

"...um, hello?"

_SHEET! _Coughing a bit, Christophe finally replied. "Yes, 'ello?"

"Oh! You are there!" Kyle laughed, making the burnet smile. "I actually was going to ask if you were busy today. You aren't working or anything are you?"

"Non, I am not...Vhy do you ask?"

"Oh, cool...Um..." Christophe was listening intently as he heard shuffling coming from the other end of the call. He could practically see his beloved redhead now, pacing his room, clutching onto his cell and biting his lip nervously as he tried to arrange in his mind what to say before the words simply tumbled out in some jumbled fashion. "I was kinda wonderin'...if maybe you'd give me a ride...My folks took the car to take Ike to his hockey game and Stan totally bailed on me..."

A ride? "And vhere is eet zhat you are going?"

"I have to drop something off at my uncle's house in Denver. I actually don't have to get it to him until tomorrow, but the weather's supposed to go to total shit tonight. So...I was trying to find a way to get up there while the roads are supposed to be okay,"

Now after years in his line of work, Christophe had learned how to read his surroundings and and it was very clear that the weather would turn bad within the next couple of hours rather than that evening.

But he'd never been able to be alone with Kyle, especially in such a length of time...

"Oui, zhat sounds sensible. I'll come ovar to get you."

END OF FLASHBACK

And now here they were, caught in a storm.

Luckily, this wasn't a first for Christophe. He had actually made some adjustments to his van so that the weather would stay out and he'd have plenty to do, hence the laptop, hotspot, and radio.

Course that all dulled in comparrison to the person sitting beside him.

Sighing, he let his eyes slip closed and began to chant to himself mentally _'don't fuck him, don't fuck him, don't fuck him...'_

"Hey...Christophe?"

Said burnett's eyes snapped open and he turned to address Kyle, who now had a guilty look on his face. "Sorry I...kinda dragged you out here..."

Christophe couldn't help but smile at this. As fiery as Kyle was, he was also thoughtful. "Eet isn't your fault," he insisted. "I 'ad a feeling zhat the storm vould hit sooner zhan your supposed 'veather man' claimed."

Kyle blushed at that, making a shiver run through the mercenary. "Yeah, well...still sucks on your part," he forced a laugh. "At least I wasn't supposed to get that stuff to him until tomorrow so he's not expecting me..."

"Vhat are you giving him, anyway?"

Kyle shrugged. "He's been bugging my dad about supposedly being cut off from the family or some shit. I'm supposed to give him some pictures we had laying around so he stops bitching."

This perked some interest..."Pictures? Like of you?"

"Yeah, dude. The whole family."

"...Could I see them?"

Kyle laughed. "You wanna see them? Why?"

"Because zhey 'ave you in zhem," he answered honestly.

Kyle POV

...Did he just say what I think he said?

I felt my face go red. Surely I heard wrong...

"I'm sorry?"

"Can I see zhem or not?"

"...Yeah..." I had no idea what else to say but that. Christophe and I weren't the best of friends (to be honest I think I got on his nerves), but I knew he wouldn't let it go so I got them out of my bag and handed them over.

Needless to say when he started flipping through them, I was prepared for him to laugh at me. A lot of them were childhood pics or stupid stuff, like when Stan slept over and we fought using the frosting can, resulting in both of us covered in the mess.

But instead...he just had this soft smile.

It confused the hell outta me. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine...I like this one," He held up an old school photo where I had my hat off, my frizzy hair exposed.

I blushed at that and instinctively tugged at my hat. "I hate that one," I mumbled.

"Vhy's zhat?"

I shrugged. "I just don't like my hair...It's always been a mess,"

"...Can I see?"

"What? No way,"

Lesson for today: don't bother trying to argue with a mercenary. Before I could react, he had already reached to yank my hat off, my stupid red curls falling into my eyes.

Christophe POV

I had always thought Kyle was beautiful, but I had never seen him like this.

Oh, certainly, I had seen a loose lock of that red hair every once in a while, but the entire collection of tresses was always hidden, which is why I liked that picture so much.

But this young man in front of me wasn't the same boy in the picture. The Kyle before me now was an embodiment of some beautiful angel leaping from a Rembrant painting. Those fiery curls fell into his emerald eyes and down to his shoulders.

My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't resist reaching out to touch them...They were softer than any fine silk I'd come across...

When I locked eyes with him again, I was positive his expression matched mine: confusion, embarrassment...and desire.

ooooooooooo

TBC!

plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

no one's reviewed yet, but meh...felt like working on this...

enjoy!

oooooooooooo

Kyle POV

I didn't know what to do...or even think. It was like I was in some crappy romance movie and the fucker was on pause.

The only thing that broke the tension was Christophe's normally dull and lifeless eyes sparkling with something I was afriad to name...Something that I recognized as what I had always wanted to see in my own parent's eyes...

Pride and...love...

"I like eet..." It was almost a whisper, but I caught it, and it made me happier than I've been in a long time...

How was it that someone I barely knew...could in this single moment...give me everything I've always wanted?

As stupid as it was, I found myself blinking back tears. Last thing I wanted was for him to start laughing at me...

But of course, he saw anyway, frowning.

"Kyle? Vhat is ze matter?"

I shook my head, my curls flying everywhere from the force of it. "Nothing...Just...No one's ever thought my hair was nice enough to...be liked," I laughed off.

He didn't think it was so funny though and I nearly flinched as I felt his hand on my face, only to simply have his thumb carefully run across the bottom of my lashes and successfully catching my hidden tears.

I blushed darkly out of shame and embarrassment, afraid to look at him, and instead looking at the floor of his van.

"Kyle...Please look at me,"

I bit my lip weakly before slowly looking up.

"Kyle, I know zhat you're upset. Please don't bozher denying eet..." I wanted to protest, but I held it back, kinda curious to see what he had to say. "I 'ope zhat maybe at some point you can tell me vhy or vhat exactly eet vas zhat causes you so much pain...but I von't pry, okay?"

I smiled weakly, nodding.

He laughed at this. "My, my...Is ze very opinionated Kyle Brovslofski speachless?"

I couldn't help it...I had to laugh at that.

ooooooooooo

short lol

:)


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the late post

dasiahxlove: lol no worries. i dont need a lot of reviews to know that someone somewhere is at least reading this :3

enjoy chapter three~!

ooooooooooo

Kyle POV

I was worried that after the whole 'almost crying in front of the scary mercenary thing' would make the whole situation way more akward than it needed to be and kinda already was, but luckily-despite being the scariest person I've ever met-he was also the nicest person I know and dropped the subject once he saw how nervous it was making me.

After he gave me my pictures back, he got up and went to the back of the spacious van, turning on his laptop and explaining that since we're stopped we might as well see just how long we're going to be stuck here (even though he assured that it wasn't likely to be very long).

I just let him do his thing and drifted off into my own little world. It was a little weird to see him typing away and working on a laptop, but it did give me a chance to get a good look at him without him giving me that smoldering look back.

Yes, smoldering. I knew that Christophe gave me those looks from time to time. I don't even think he's aware of it because it's not like they're flirty or anything. It was more like he was trying to hold himself back from doing something he might regret. What caught my attention when he first started doing it was his blush. Since he's got that dark tan (um, by the way, yum) it took me a while to catch on, but eventually I saw that he had a red flush on his cheeks when we were hanging out. Course it was understandable once I reflected back onto when they happened...

When I gave him a hug for giving me this mix cd for my birthday (I cracked up laughing 'cause it seemed so sappy and when he got nervous, I couldn't help but hug him).

When we'd be playing videogames up in my room and I'd give him crap about being so slow to attack when he was such a tough guy (he always acted like he wanted to make a comeback but kept his mouth shut).

When he'd invite me to go camping with him and I had to strip down to go to bed or jump in the pond to swim with him (so yeah...he's seen me naked...I always gave him mental points for not trying anything then).

So I had no doubts he liked me.

And, yes...I liked him, too...

But every time I tried to get up the courage to try and talk to him about it or see if we could at least attempt to have a relationship closer than the one we had, I lost my nerve. There was this voice in my head that told me not to do it because he was way too good for me, too out of my leage, and I remembered all the times I caught some gorgeous girl or even another guy make a double take of the handsome Frenchman in front of me. Even Gregory made it very clear that he would more than love to accompany Tophe in bed.

So I stopped myself.

But what happened earlier with the pictures...It wasn't just lust on his face or nerves...He looked really tender and...Well I loved it when he spoke softly to me, encouraged me, teased me, taught me things...but when he told me he accepted me at my most stupid phase in my life without hesitation...it really got to me.

"Eet looks as zough ve vill be 'ere at least an hour or zo..." he commented, sighing to himself. "At least ve von't freeze, oui?" It was a stupid attempt to lighten the tension growing, but when he flashed that charming smile, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah...doesn't sound too bad," I assured. "At least you're cool."

He quirked a brow at that. "Oh? Just vhat is zhat zupposed to mean?"

"Ya know, like...it'd suck to be stuck with Stan or Cartman in a situation like this,"

"...Stan? Ze fatass I expected but I zought you vere friends vith Stan,"

"I am, but he can be kinda a pessimestic dickhead," Not like it wasn't hard to see that. Plus, his whole 'I love Wendy' thing drives me fucking nuts.

Christophe chuckled at that, shutting off his computer. "Zo out of all of ze people you know, you'd razer be vith a deadly mercenary," I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me or just making an observation, but I smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, dude, you're like, the coolest guy I know," Which I was true. Everyone else I hung out with either sucked way too often to hang out with or they were an idiot.

But there it was again...That small blush...

ooooooo

plz review


End file.
